


my body, your party

by sonderess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Explicit Sexual Content, Frat Parties, M/M, confidentgay!Taeyong, fratboy!Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderess/pseuds/sonderess
Summary: He makes his way across the kitchen so he's standing in front of Doyoung. "I'm Taeyong," he says. "Usually I introduce myself before letting boys get on top of me, but you didn't really give me much warning."Doyoung grins. "My apologies," he says. "I'll make sure to give you a heads up next time I decide to get on top of you."Oh yeah, Taeyong thinks.He's gonna be fun.alternatively: Taeyong gets off on making frat boys realize they're not so straight after all. Doyoung gives him a run for his money.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 380





	my body, your party

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank this tweet for this fic's existence: https://twitter.com/jungwoonists/status/1301106217763221505
> 
> enjoy!

There's something about frat boys that has always piqued Taeyong's curiosity.

It's not because the boys themselves are that interesting—in Taeyong's experience, they're usually not—but something about the way they seem to be walking billboards for heterosexuality stirs something inside of him. He wonders if he could get any of them to fuck him nice and hard.

It sounds bad, Taeyong knows. He wants to be perfectly clear that he respects other people's sexualities, and would never weaponize his own. He's also not stupid enough to go looking for anything committed or long-term with a guy who's so far inside the closet that he doesn't even realize he's there.

No, Taeyong is smarter than that.

But what can he say, he's always been a sucker for cheap thrills. He loves the way their eyes roam over him as he dances at their parties, loves the way he can make eye contact with one of them only to have the boy blush and look away, loves how underneath the facade of heteronormativity and fragile masculinity, maybe some of them aren't so straight after all. Taeyong would never date any of them—he has some sense of self-preservation left—but he loves showing them a good time.

"Just say you have a thing for straight boys and go," Yuta snorts. Taeyong ignores him in favor of finishing his eyeliner, adjusting the jeans that sit low on his hips. He looks good tonight and he's not afraid to admit it.

See, Yuta's not entirely right, but he's not entirely wrong either. Taeyong has dated and hooked up with boys of many different sexualities. Gay, bi, pan, you name it. As long as there's mutual attraction and consent, he's all about it. But he would be lying if he said he didn't get a little high knowing that some supposedly straight boy can’t stop thinking about how good Taeyong sucked his dick last week.

"I guess I still love you, toxic traits and all," Yuta says. Taeyong rolls his eyes and checks his appearance one last time in Yuta's dirty bathroom mirror.

"Don't talk to me about toxic traits when I know for a fact you're still letting Mingyu use your Netflix account," Taeyong fires back. "You guys broke up six months ago, dude, come on."

"Don't change the subject," Yuta says breezily. "Besides, you know I support all of your dick-sucking endeavors. Slut it up baby, but do it later, because Johnny's waiting."

Johnny is their ticket inside the party, and he honks as they exit Yuta's apartment and slide into his pick-up truck. He's on the leadership team of the frat house they're going to tonight, so he can sneak them in. A couple of years on the college party circuit have taught Taeyong that frat houses aren't supposed to let in boys who aren't fraternity members because of liability reasons, but Taeyong has his ways. Being friends with board members like Johnny helps, but by now he's hooked up with enough frat boys to sweet-talk his way into any party.

Jesus, maybe Yuta was right. About the penchant for straight boys or the toxic traits, Taeyong's not sure, but he decides that he's going to mentally unpack all of that later.

"Just carry the alcohol in, act like you belong, and you'll be fine," Johnny instructs them. Taeyong’s not worried, though. Johnny belongs to a relatively large frat, so if Johnny’s frat brothers don’t recognize him and Yuta, they probably won’t think too hard about it. 

It’s not his first rodeo, so when Johnny's truck pulls up in front of the frat house, he grabs the six-packs of beer from the backseat and struts confidently up the front steps, his friends close on his heels.

"Don’t worry dude, they’re with me," Johnny addresses the boy manning the door. Jaehyun, if he remembers correctly. Taeyong recognizes him from one of his lectures, remembers taking note of the Greek letters emblazoned on his hoodie.

The party is loud, crowded with college kids from all corners of campus. It's messy, a little claustrophobic, but Taeyong thrives here amidst the chaos. It's mostly girls here, since they don’t have to worry about being in any competing frat houses, and Taeyong makes sure to keep an eye on his fellow partygoers. If anyone tried anything on one of those girls, Johnny would kick them out of the party and the fraternity so fast their head would be spinning on the way out. But Johnny can't be everywhere at once, so as much as Taeyong is here to get a little fucked up and maybe get some action tonight, he also reminds himself to look out for his peers as well.

The beers clink together as he sets them on the island in the kitchen, grabbing one for himself before they get snatched up by everyone else. Some god awful rap song blasts through the speakers, and Taeyong winces. He really needs to tell Johnny to switch up his party playlist one of these days. 

Yuta's arm around his waist distracts him from the less than stellar background music. "You want a pull?" he asks, handing Taeyong his pen. Taeyong takes it gratefully, exhaling the smoke above him.

"Dance with me," he says. Yuta laughs in agreement, and they make their way into the crowd. The song changes to something more danceable, and the beat pumps adrenaline into his veins. He's grateful for the temporary reprieve that parties offer him from the worries and stress of college life, as well as the opportunity to indulge in a few vices here and there. The anonymity of large crowds and drunk college students who probably won't remember him tomorrow removes some of the pressure he feels to constantly be perfect, to take care of others instead of himself. Tonight, he gets to be free.

"Taeyong!" A voice cuts through the crowd, and Taeyong whips his head around.

Well, so much for anonymity.

He brightens considerably when he sees that the voice belongs to Yeri, one of Johnny's many exes that he managed to stay friends with. Their breakup had been amicable, which was a relief for Taeyong, since he was friends with both of them. When Yeri started dating Mina, a drop-dead gorgeous dancer from the same dance crew that Taeyong dances with, they had welcomed one more person into the fold of their friendship circle. He's gotten closer with both girls over the past several months, and he's grateful a million times over for their friendship.

"I didn't know you were allowed to be here," Yeri says delightedly. She giggles as Taeyong sweeps her into a hug. Yuta cheers at the sight of their friends, exchanging hugs and greetings with her and Mina.

"Johnny pulled through with the invite last minute," Yuta explains. "Don't tell on us."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mina grins. "Wanna come play beer pong with us?"

Taeyong looks at Yuta, who nods. "Sure, why not?"

The beer pong table is located in the back of the living room, and Taeyong accidentally bumps into quite a few people in his attempt to squeeze through the throng of partygoers. He brushes arms a little too hard with a boy standing on the edge of the crowd talking with his frat brothers, and mumbles a quick apology. The boy nods in acknowledgement, adjusting his snapback before waving him off. Taeyong barely has time to register that he's cute before Yuta is tugging him towards the ping pong table.

"Taeyong's on my team," Yeri declares. Mina rolls her eyes before dragging Yuta over to her side of the table. Taeyong grabs some clean red solo cups and pours the rest of his unfinished beer into them.

It’s Yuta’s turn to throw first, and he just barely misses. Taeyong snatches the ball before it can bounce off the table and lobs it straight into a cup. Mina drinks, before shooting it perfectly into a cup directly in front of Yeri. Taeyong forgot how competitive they both get, and he laughs as the game gets more and more intense. By the time Yeri takes the winning shot, they're all pleasantly buzzed, and he and Yeri high-five triumphantly.

"I'm off to find Sicheng, I saw him when we got here," says Yuta. "See you three later. Stay out of trouble," he adds jokingly.

"We'll be good, don't worry," Yeri smirks. She waits until he's out of sight before turning back to them. "Body shots?"

Taeyong and Mina look at each other and grin.

They find Johnny in the kitchen, surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Taeyong shakes his head in amusement. Johnny has always been popular with the ladies, not that Taeyong really blames them.

"Yo Johnny, where's the tequila?" Yeri says.

Johnny catches on quickly, moving from his spot leaning against the counter to retrieve the tequila bottle behind him. "You need the salt and lime too?"

"This is why we like you," Mina says. Johnny grins easily, tossing them the supplies.

By now, people in the kitchen have started to take notice, and there's some whistles and nods of interest.

"Body shots!" someone calls. Soon there's a modest gathering of people in the kitchen, and Yeri hops up on the island countertop in the middle of the kitchen.

"You ready Taeyong?"

Taeyong looks at Mina, who just laughs. "Go on," she says.

Johnny cheers, and Taeyong looks up at him. He notices the boy he bumped into earlier has joined the onlookers, the cute one with the snapback. Taeyong realizes too late that he's staring, and accidentally meets his gaze. The boy returns his stare with barely concealed interest, following the movement of Taeyong's tongue as it wets the edges of his lips.

Taeyong plays coy, biting his lip as he looks away.

Frat boy acquired. Time to put on a show.

He tosses back the shot that Johnny poured for him and dips down to tongue the salt off Yeri's skin, the area right around her belly button. He makes a show of it, fluttering his eyelashes shut as he swipes the salt up, moving quickly to bite into the lime wedged between Yeri's lips.

The group of people in the kitchen whistle and cheer.

"Nice one dude," Johnny grins.

"Too bad you're not bisexual," Mina says wistfully. "We love and accept you for who you are, but damn we could have so much fun together."

"I'm flattered," Taeyong laughs. "I promise if I was interested in girls, you two would be at the top of my threesome list."

"We better be," Yeri mutters. "Anyways, you're next."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get on the table."

Taeyong is never one to back down from a challenge, so he hops up on the counter and grabs another slice of lime.

"Doyoung, you should do it." Johnny pushes the cute snapback dude towards him. Cute snapback dude, or Doyoung, he should say, glances up at him, a curious look on his face.

"You cool with that?"

"Bring it on."

"Doyoung's our resident body shot expert," Johnny explains.

Taeyong raises an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off Doyoung. "Is that so?"

Doyoung shrugs nonchalantly, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "Guess you'll find out." He sprinkles some salt around Taeyong's collarbone, and Taeyong tenses as Doyoung's fingers brush over the sensitive skin. The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Doyoung, who fights back a smile as he grabs the tequila bottle and a shot glass.

Now, Taeyong identifies as a confident gay. He knows how to rope boys in, knows when to smirk and when to look away demurely, knows just how far to push and when it's time to pull back. He also knows how to sense another person’s interest. Doyoung, besides being hot as hell, looks like he could be down for a good time. Taeyong would be more than happy to show him one. 

What he's not expecting is for Doyoung to say "Fuck it" and climb fully up onto the island countertop, bracketing Taeyong's body between his legs. Before Taeyong can even process what is happening, Doyoung is measuring the tequila in the shot glass and pouring it into the indentation of his belly button. 

“Put the lime in your mouth,” Doyoung tells him, and then his tongue is flicking out to lap up the tequila from Taeyong’s belly button, sucking and laving at the soft skin where the liquid has spilled over to the rest of his lower belly. Taeyong can’t help the soft groan that comes out of his mouth, not loud enough for anyone but Doyoung to hear. Doyoung’s half smile turns into a biting grin, and oh god, now he’s fully on top of Taeyong, ducking down to bury his face in Taeyong’s neck as he swipes the salt off of his collarbone. Doyoung’s lips hover over his own as he executes the final move, sinking his teeth into the lime and sucking hard. 

Everyone in the kitchen is whooping and shouting, and Taeyong feels a blush work its way up to his cheeks as he remembers that people are watching them. “Fuck it up!” someone yells. 

“Jesus,” he hears Mina say. “He wasn’t lying about his body shot expertise.”

Some of the lime juice dribbles down Taeyong’s chin. Doyoung doesn’t hesitate before pressing his lips to Taeyong’s skin in an almost kiss, catching the extra droplets with his mouth. An involuntary shudder runs through his entire body, and he knows that Doyoung feels it.

Doyoung pulls back to meet Taeyong’s heady gaze, the corners of his lips turning upwards in a satisfied smirk. “Missed a spot,” he murmurs, and then he’s dipping back down to Taeyong’s neck to lick up the last remaining crystals of salt. At this point, Taeyong is pretty sure that he’s fully gone. To heaven or hell, he’s not sure, because Doyoung’s lips feel like the sweetest sin and the darkest paradise all at once.

And then it’s over. Doyoung pulls back for good, hopping off the countertop, leaving Taeyong in a more than slightly turned on daze as he struggles to process what just happened.

“Can’t believe Yuta missed that,” Yeri shakes her head. “Damn, that was really something.”

Taeyong sits up on the countertop, still reeling. Literally, what the fuck. Who the fuck is this Doyoung guy and where does he get off doing _that_ to Taeyong? Taeyong mentally pictures himself getting on his knees. 

Yeri pulls him out of his thoughts, off the counter, and into a hug, whispering to him that he better get that dick or _else_. She and Mina saunter away to rejoin the rest of the party. Johnny shoots him not-so-subtle finger guns, and turns back around to talk with the girls who are still hovering around him by the entrance to the kitchen. The crowd dissipates, evidently deciding that two body shots is enough for the night.

Doyoung is still here, leaning against the wall and watching him. Taeyong knew he would be. He never wants to assume somebody’s interest, but a part of him knows that Doyoung will most likely say yes to him tonight. He sensed it in the way Doyoung had looked at him, with a confidence that Taeyong doesn’t usually associate with sexually repressed frat boys. He’s not worried about being rejected. Now comes the fun part.

He makes his way across the kitchen so he’s standing in front of Doyoung, who lifts his head in acknowledgement.

“I’m Taeyong,” he says. “Usually I introduce myself before letting boys get on top of me, but you didn’t really give me much warning.”

Doyoung grins. “My apologies,” he says. “I’ll make sure to give you a heads up next time I decide to get on top of you.”

 _Oh yeah_ , Taeyong thinks. _He’s gonna be fun_.

“Who says I’m not going to be the one on top next time?” Taeyong retorts. 

“I’m sure you’d like that,” Doyoung smirks. He looks Taeyong up and down. "You're not in our frat, are you?"

"Johnny invited me," Taeyong feels himself getting a little defensive. "If you want to kick me out, you'll have to go through him first."

"Relax, I don't care," Doyoung snorts. "I think the rules are dumb anyways."

Taeyong’s exhale is one of relief. “Good. Does that mean I can get you another drink?”

"I would say yes, but I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on things tonight, so I'm not going too crazy."

"Then I'll stop too," Taeyong decides. Something tells him he's gonna want to be sober for this guy. "Although I must say, I can think of far more interesting things for you to keep an eye on."

Doyoung quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "Is that right?" he says lowly. "You don't play around, do you."

Taeyong lets a coy smile play at his lips. “Did you want me to?”

Doyoung answers him by twining their fingers together.

“My room is upstairs,” he says. “Do you wanna…” he trails off questioningly.

God yes. Taeyong is just a poor soul who desperately wants to get dicked down tonight. He feels a little bit like a fishing line cast out to sea, equipped with ample bait to attract his prey, but caught a little off guard by how big his catch actually is.

His smile grows wider. “Lead the way,” he says.

Doyoung grins.

Hook line and sinker.

***

Taeyong knows how this goes. He’s used to sinking to his knees right away, used to the hand carding through his hair as he gives a random frat boy the suck of his lifetime. It’s usually enough to get him to a place where he can easily rut against his hookup partner’s thigh to finish the job, or maybe he’ll get a handjob if the other boy is feeling generous. He knows it sounds bad, like his partners aren’t interested in reciprocity, but he likes how dirty it makes him feel, likes how easily he gets off on being the cause of their pleasure. 

Yeah, someone (probably Yuta) could easily make a convincing case for Taeyong to get a therapist one of these days to unpack all of that, but he’s enjoying himself, so he’s pretty sure that’s what matters.

So when Doyoung locks the door and immediately drops to his knees, Taeyong is caught a little off guard, to say the least. 

Doyoung picks up on his reaction and pauses, condom in his hand. “Did you not want me to?”

“You can, if you want.”

Doyoung unbuttons Taeyong’s pants and jerks his cock to hardness before rolling the condom on. “I do want,” he says seriously. “Want you to feel good.” And with that his mouth engulfs Taeyong’s cock, and he sucks hard. A whine escapes Taeyong’s lips, a knee-jerk reaction to how good Doyoung is making him feel. A few licks of Doyoung’s tongue and he’s already a mess. 

“So responsive,” Doyoung murmurs. 

“It’s been a while,” Taeyong mutters defensively. It hasn’t. Well, if you call two weeks a while. Doyoung doesn’t look like he believes Taeyong either, and laughingly shakes his head before lowering his mouth to suck Taeyong all the way down.

The warmth is so good, Doyoung’s mouth snug against his cock as he licks up and down, bobbing his head as he finds his rhythm. Taeyong surrenders to the feeling and lets himself be taken care of for once.

Doyoung is nothing if not skillful at his craft. He sucks dick with such an assured air about him that Taeyong knows he must have had some practice. Not the most common occurrence among the frat boys Taeyong usually goes for, but nothing about tonight has been within the realm of normality, so he decides not to think too hard about it. Not that it’s possible to think about anything else besides the way Doyoung is ruining him with his mouth right now. He hisses as Doyoung pulls off to tongue at his slit. The way his eyes meet Taeyong’s as his tongue flicks back and forth sends a jolt of heat into his lower area, and Taeyong reaches out to thread his hands through Doyoung’s hair. 

“Can I?” he asks.

“Please,” Doyoung says hoarsely.

Taeyong curls his fingers around the silky strands of Doyoung’s hair and tugs hard.

The sound that comes out of Doyoung’s throat is nearly feral. “Fuck my mouth,” he breathes. “Please, I can take it.”

Yeah, this really isn’t how he thought tonight was gonna go.

He guides Doyoung’s mouth to his cock and thrusts forward, just enough to get Doyoung moaning around his cock. His hands tighten around Doyoung’s head and he rolls his hips up as he sets the pace. 

Doyoung is loving it, if the way his eyes flutter shut is anything to go by. It’s a little bit of a power trip, he knows, but god, he loves that Doyoung is getting off on this just as much as he is. 

His hips stutter after a particularly hard thrust, and Doyoung pulls off. Taeyong is about to apologize, but Doyoung opens his mouth first.

“Can you go twice tonight?” 

Now, if there’s one thing Taeyong prides himself on, it’s his refractory period.

“For you? Yes.” 

The salacious grin that crosses Doyoung’s face is quite possibly the hottest thing Taeyong’s ever seen.

“Good,” he says. “Then come.”

It only takes a few more thrusts, a few more licks of Doyoung’s tongue before he’s spilling into the condom, vision going hazy as his grip tightens on Doyoung’s scalp.

Doyoung lets him ride it out, pulling off him to murmur words of encouragement.

“Fuck,” Taeyong breaths. “You’re a menace.”

“Yeah, but I think you’re kinda into it.”

Before Taeyong can respond to _that_ , Doyoung is rising from his kneeling position on the floor and climbing onto his bed. Only now does Taeyong realize that he’s still in his boxers and a shirt, and Doyoung is completely clothed. He tugs on the zipper of Doyoung’s jeans, and Doyoung gets the message, shucking off his pants in response. Their shirts are next, and then it’s just him and Doyoung, clad in nothing but their boxers.

Doyoung looks at him like he wants to devour him. “Come here,” he says, and then he’s pulling Taeyong onto his lap and into a kiss. Taeyong shudders at the warmth of Doyoung’s chest pressed so closely to his own, and his thighs tighten around Doyoung’s hips as he lets him lick into his mouth. It’s so good, the way Doyoung’s lips meet his own, the way it’s his turn to tug gently on Taeyong’s hair. And the _sounds_ , god, the sounds that escape Doyoung’s lips as his other hand grips tightly around Taeyong’s waist, fingers slipping ever so slightly into Taeyong’s boxers to stroke at the soft skin below his hipbone.

Taeyong is a sensitive mess, and both he and Doyoung seem to know it.

Doyoung kisses him for a while, until their lips are red and their jaws are a little sore, as he lets Taeyong come down from his orgasm and get hard again. When Taeyong feels his dick twitch in interest again, he pulls away. 

“I’m ready,” he says.

Doyoung reaches into his bedside drawer for lube. Taeyong must admit, he’s impressed. Frat boys who actually know what lube is and how to use it are hard to come by. This certainly isn’t Doyoung’s first rodeo with a guy, that’s for sure. If Taeyong has any say in it though, it’ll be his best one yet. 

“Wait,” he says as Doyoung slicks up his fingers. “I kinda already did this to myself before I got here.”

Doyoung pauses, eyes darkening. “Seriously?”

Taeyong nods.

“That’s so hot, fuck,” Doyoung hisses, nudging Taeyong’s boxers off so Taeyong is laid bare before him. “I’m still gonna open you up a little so it’s more comfortable, yeah?”

Taeyong nods again, shivering as he feels Doyoung’s cold fingers circle around his rim.

"Jesus, you weren't lying when you said you were loose," Doyoung says in awe. "You have fun playing with your hole, baby?" 

Oh god. 

The full body shiver that rips through him is nearly violent in its intensity, but it feels divine. Taeyong is pretty sure he’s just died and gone to heaven. 

“So fucking responsive,” Doyoung repeats. He curls his fingers up inside Taeyong. “You love this, don’t you?”

“I do,” Taeyong whispers. He clenches down hard on Doyoung’s fingers. “I’m ready, c’mon, please.”

Doyoung kisses him hard, reaching over for another condom. He slicks himself up, and then Taeyong is lowering himself down, and oh god, it’s perfect. He feels like a volcano about to burst, and they’ve only just started. Doyoung fucks up hard into him, and Taeyong squeals, biting his lip in an attempt to curb the sounds escaping his mouth.

“Don’t be quiet,” Doyoung says, and then he’s grabbing Taeyong’s hips and guiding them up and down, setting a brutal pace. Taeyong fucking loves it. 

Doyoung is practically splitting him open, and Taeyong feels his eyes start to close as he loses himself to the sensation. He meets Doyoung’s thrusts with his own, whining when Doyoung slams into him particularly hard. It’s intoxicating, the way their bodies seem to fit together like pieces of the same puzzle.

“You’re perfect,” Doyoung pants in between thrusts. “Taking me so good, fuck.”

Taeyong simply moans in response, deciding he doesn’t care how loud he is anymore. He knows he’s babbling incoherently, but goddamn he needs this, needs to let go, if only for a night.

Doyoung pulls Taeyong’s hips down harder as he starts to lose his rhythm, and Taeyong picks up the pace, riding Doyoung into oblivion.

“I’m close,” Doyoung gasps into his neck. He brushes kisses along Taeyong’s collarbone, sucking the skin taut. Taeyong knows he’s gonna look like a mess tomorrow, but he can’t find it in himself to care. 

“Do it,” Taeyong hisses. “C’mon, give it to me.” Doyoung’s rhythm falters even more, and then he’s burying his head against Taeyong’s shoulder and going still. Taeyong feels him pulsing inside.

“Jesus,” Doyoung rasps. “You’re so good.” He wraps a hand around Taeyong’s cock and starts jerking him off, not making any move to pull out. Taeyong gasps at the sensation, secretly glad that he’s gonna be filled up when he cums for the second time.

He knows that Doyoung will start to soften soon, so he bounces up and down in time with Doyoung’s hand. He’s close, so close, just needs a little more—

“Cum,” Doyoung orders, and Taeyong is gone. He shakes through it, hips jerking involuntarily as he succumbs to the pleasure. 

It takes a few moments for him to regain his senses. Only now does he realize how much his thighs ache from being on Doyoung’s lap for so long, and how sticky and messy they both are. But Doyoung’s eyes are kind, and he strokes a comforting hand through Taeyong’s hair as he waits for him to come back to earth.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

They put their clothes back on after Doyoung returns with some hand towels. Taeyong gratefully lets Doyoung do most of the work in cleaning up, too exhausted and fucked out to be much help.

He’s trying to think of the best way to make a graceful exit when Doyoung breaks the silence.

“Hey,” he says hesitantly. “This is a little out of character for me, but would you want to see each other again? I wouldn’t mind taking you out sometime, whether it be for coffee or just this.” He gestures vaguely to his bed.

"Oh," Taeyong says slowly. This is not a development he foresaw happening tonight. "So you're not str—" he trails off as he realizes that he has made a grave error in his judgement.

"Pretty comfortable with my bisexuality, actually."

And now Taeyong just feels like a total asshole, because really, where does he get off assuming other people's sexualities? He had assumed that Doyoung's body shot antics were just to show off in front of a crowd, but clearly Doyoung had been as into it as he was. All the signs had pointed to it. Doyoung showed no signs of discomfort flirting with him in a public area, had no hesitation in propositioning him, and he let Taeyong fuck his mouth, for god's sake. The more Taeyong thinks about it, nothing about Doyoung's behavior tonight has been remotely straight. Absolutely nothing at all. In the distraction of his immediate thirst for Doyoung, he had definitely missed some things.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly. "I assumed when I shouldn't have."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Doyoung says, not unkindly. "But I get it. The whole frat boy thing doesn't exactly scream gay rights. I'm used to it."

"Do your frat brothers treat you differently?"

Doyoung sighs. "I would be lying if I said no. I can tell when people are treading carefully around me, or purposely trying not to say anything offensive. But it's not all bad. Most people are pretty supportive. There's still biphobia and homophobia in general out there of course, but I've mostly managed to avoid the big scary stuff. Johnny made it clear when I came out to everyone that there would be zero tolerance for any of that shit."

Taeyong nods in understanding. "Besides," Doyoung says, and he's smiling now, "I can hold my own."

Taeyong grins back. "I don’t doubt it." 

He can’t help but think that Doyoung is good and kind, one of the sexiest guys he’s met in a while and good in bed to boot. Taeyong has had some self sabotaging tendencies in the past, and he wasn’t exactly looking for anything more than a one-night-stand tonight, but even he knows that he’d be plain stupid to turn this boy down. He reaches for his cell phone and hands it to Doyoung. 

“Here, put your number in. I’ll take you up on that coffee sometime, if I haven’t ruined my chances by assuming your sexuality like an idiot.”

“Good thing I have a soft spot for idiots,” Doyoung says, smiling fondly. Taeyong sighs in relief. 

Doyoung calls him an Uber, and they make their way back downstairs, where he spots Yuta making out with Jaehyun, the frat guy from earlier. The night air is cool on their skin as they step outside, away from the immediate noise of the party. He texts Johnny and Yuta to tell them he’s finding his own way home, although Yuta looked a bit preoccupied with Jaehyun’s mouth to care too much about Taeyong’s whereabouts. He looks up to find Doyoung watching him, a soft smile playing at his lips.

“I had a good time tonight,” Taeyong says.

“Me too. You’re the ideal body shot partner, I must say.”

“Next time it’ll be me on top of you,” Taeyong shoots back. “Don’t underestimate me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” says Doyoung, shaking his head laughingly.

The Uber pulls up to the house. Doyoung pecks his lips, once, twice, before pulling away.

“Get home safe,” he says.

Taeyong’s never been a fan of endings, or change in general. But as he climbs inside the Uber, he decides that endings also mean new beginnings. A fresh start, a chance to try again. He thinks about Doyoung’s smile, the exhilaration he had felt when their lips touched and their bodies met in perfect rhythm. _Yeah_ , he thinks. _I could get used to this_.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> taeyong's toxic trait is indeed having a penchant for frat boys, but i wrote him this way so i have no one to blame but myself


End file.
